Chicken Little Jr
by Colorsofderainbow
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story in fanfiction so I hope you like it. Well, basically Chicken Little in the future has a son and the story's all about how he doesn't want to move anymore. Please RR! Colorsofderainbow


Chicken Little Jr. 

"Sure Dad I won't be late," cried Chicken Little Jr. He adventured of to school where there were plenty obstacles heading his way. His Dad, Chicken Little, once saved the world, and today there was a museum that was giving a statue in his name. His Dad wanted Chicken Little Jr. to be proud of him so he wanted to make sure Chicken Little Jr. wasn't late, like he always is.

Chicken Little Jr. had to go to a new school because he and his Dad travel a lot, so they could see if anywhere needed a hero. Chicken Little Jr. hated moving all the time, he wanted to stay somewhere and feel wanted. He wanted to believe he could actually keep one friend made. He always believes there's an Abby out there for him, but he never has the chance to find her. Chicken Little Jr. had to survive another school; he knew it wouldn't last long before he had to move. He went into the massive school where there was a hall that went to oblivion. "Oh Snap," Chicken Little Jr. had never seen such an enormous school. He was excited to think of all new ideas to survive in this school, like using a jump-rope to open his locker. "Yo, you new here," someone was actually talking to Chicken Little Jr.! "Yea a bu dun duh," Chicken Little Jr. was so excited everything he wanted to say came out all the wrong way. "I mean, yea I'm new here. I'm Chicken Little Jr. What's your name," Chicken Little Jr. quickly replied in response to his mumble jumble of a sentence. "Yo, I'm Porky the Porcupine. Wanna chill with me and the gang?" Chicken Little Jr. agreed and finally had friends of his own who he can hang out with, and talk with when he was in trouble……Chicken Little Jr. could hardly bare all the excitement of having friends……the possibilities. _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring _"What was that!" Chicken Little had no idea what that loud sound was! "It's the school bell silly! We use that to tell us when to go to class, and when there's trouble." Chicken Little looked up and there was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. "I didn't know that, I'm kinda new here…..I'm Chicken Little Jr. What's your name?" "I'm Beth the Bird….but you can just call me Beth. Welcome to the school! I'll show you around…" Chicken Little Jr. then realized he's finally wanted…he finally belongs somewhere. This place is so much better than anywhere else he's gone. He wants more than anything in the world to stay here, with Porky, the gang, and especially Beth. He needed a plan to make his Dad stay in the area. Chicken Little Jr. had to figure out something so he asked Beth. "Beth, I need some information on the town." "Why don't you go down to the library? It has all kinds of books, and my favorite, magazines!" Beth said in reply. "Great idea Beth, thanks!" _I need to find a book on the troubles in the past. If I do find that book I can recreate the problem, in a fake way. That way only my Dad will think something is wrong and he'll make us stay! Genius! _

Chicken Little Jr. found the library after three other tries. "Oh Snap!" He didn't know where to start! There were thousands among thousands of books in one library! _Few, there's the librarian, she can help me. _Chicken Little Jr. went to the librarian and asked for the history of the town. "Yes my dear boy we have books on all sorts of things. Just follow me and I'll lead you to the books you are seeking." The librarian seemed very nice. Chicken Little Jr. had a very good feeling she was going to help him along the way of his genius plan. "Here you go sonny. If you'd like to take it out then come see me." **The History of Our Town**, _wow this is it! Step one in my plan is complete! On to step two! _Chicken Little Jr. opened the book, there were so many pages, 203. Step two was to read the book, but Chicken Little Jr. was not a very fast reader. This particular book would take him a month to finish, and by then he'll be in a whole new town. "I'm going back to step one. Only this time I'm not going to read on it, I'll just ask the mayor!"

The next day Chicken Little Jr. went to the mayor with Beth. When he went in he was upset to find the mayor on his yearly Thanksgiving vacation. "Drat! My plan is never going to pass step one! Beth, what do you think I should do?" Chicken Little asked desperately. Beth sweetly replied, "My dear friend, this is step one. You're asking a friend for help! Now what are you trying to do?" Chicken Little Jr. explained how he and his Dad moved a lot because his Dad needed to make sure that everywhere was safe and if not he became the hero, again. He said that this place was the best, he finally has friends, and he finally feels like he belongs. He explained he was trying to fake a disaster so he would make his Dad stay in this town to make sure it didn't happen again. He was telling her his plans and how he failed all. "Wow, you're really determined to stay here. That's so sweet! Well I think you should have a talk with your Dad. Sit him down and tell him exactly what you told me. Trust me, it will work, it says so in the magazine, _Teen Bird_." Chicken Little Jr. loved Beth's idea, "That's a great idea Beth! I'd just like to say I've always found you very attractive." Beth was flattered with the fact someone found her attractive.

Chicken Little Jr. did as Beth said. He went home, sat his Dad down, and told him exactly what he told Beth. "Son, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. We'll stay here. I promise." Chicken Little Jr. was very happy. He knew that his Dad will keep his promise and he would be able to stay in that town for as long as he liked. He couldn't wait to begin his adventures.

_hey guys this is my first story,I hope you like it. good? bad? middle? I can get better. Please RR!_

_-Colorsofderainbow_


End file.
